This invention relates to the maintenance of surfaces, such as floors, and particularly porous, glazed or ceramic surfaces such as bath tubs and shower stalls, especially when these materials or products become wet. This invention relates to the use of formulations in a one step application to such surfaces, to maintain an effective coefficient of friction, thereby reducing the probability of slipping and falling.
A significant cause of injury to employees in the workplace, customers in commercial establishments and individuals in their own homes is falls resulting from slippery underfoot surfaces. Ceramic surfaces, such as ceramic tiles, granite, marble, porcelain, enamel and other similar surfaces can often have slippery surfaces and these surfaces generally become more slippery when wet. The generally recognized criterion for slip resistant floor surfaces is a coefficient of friction of 0.6 obtained in the ASTM C-1028 or D-2047 standardized tests. In order to increase the coefficient of friction on ceramic or porcelain surfaces, e.g., make them less slippery, sand or other abrasive materials may be added to the surfaces or included in preparation of ceramic tile during formation. Porcelain, such as bath tub surfaces, often have adhesive strips of abrasive materials applied to their surfaces.
The cause for a low coefficient of friction on presumably nonslip surfaces is the build up of grease, oils, dirt and soap or detergent residues from cleaning compounds which tend to fill the pores and coat a raised abrasive surface. There are several products on the market designed to remove these surface deposits. In some instances, these treatments further roughen the surface. However, these materials generally require a daily application over an extended period of time to bring about these changes.
A number of other methods have been attempted to overcome the problem of slipperiness encountered with wet surfaces. Generally, the problem is addressed with solutions containing inorganic or organic acids, which need to be applied in a multi-step process, and require reapplication to maintain the desired coefficient of friction. U.S. Pat. No. 5,902,411 to Williams et al. addresses such a material. Williams et al. discloses a cleaning and restoring composition, and repeated applications in order to maintain the floor""s optimum coefficient of friction. The Williams et al. formulation consists of two components, a surfactant and a treating agent. The treating agent can be either a fluoride-containing compound or an organic acid at specific concentrations. The formulation must be applied with either a mop or a mop with an abrasion pad, and the formulation must be removed by rinsing. One major deficiency of the Williams et al. formulation and application is that the formulation cannot be easily applied to the surface. The Williams"" et al. anti-slip formulation, as disclosed in the patent, is applied by a mopping process, which provides a difficult application process. Additionally, another disadvantage in the Williams et al. formulation and application is the need for repeated reapplication in order to maintain the anti-slippery properties on the surface. As disclosed in the Williams et al. patent, after the formulation is applied, it is essential to reapply the formulation at least once every five to ninety days and as frequently as every day, depending on the amount of pedestrian traffic to which the treated area is submitted.
Yet another problem encountered by the prior art is that many of the anti-slip formulations and methods require additional steps such as pre-treating or rinsing the surface after the formulation is applied. This problem is further compounded because most solutions used for anti-slip applications are highly acidic and thus are difficult to apply since protective measures, such as gloves and eyewear, must be utilized during the application and follow-up processes.
Thus, there is a need for a one-step method of application by which a composition can be applied to ceramic, glazed tile, granite, marble, enamel and porcelain surfaces, which can bring about an immediate as well as a long-term increase in the coefficient of friction of these surfaces. Additionally, there is a need for the treatment of these surfaces to be performed easily and safely. Furthermore, there is a need for a method that need only be applied once to a surface to maintain the desired coefficient of friction. Still further, there is a need for a user-friendly, convenient package of material for surface treatment, which can be easily utilized and disposed of after application of the material to a surface to be treated.
One aspect of the present invention is the provision of a one-step application method for application of an aqueous anti-slip composition utilizing uncomplicated means, for example, applying the composition with a mop, misting or wiping the surface with the anti-slip composition, and allowing the solution to remain on the surface until the surface is dry. The surface can be granite, marble, porcelain, enamel or ceramic, such as ceramic tiles or sanitary ware, such as tubs, shower floors or pans, basins, vanity tops, and other similar surfaces. Another aspect of the present invention is a method of application of an anti-slip composition which utilizes a paper rag impregnated with an anti-slip composition, which rag can be used in one step application by wiping on the surface to improve the anti-slip characteristic of a surface, and which can be disposed of after the application. Still another aspect of the present invention is the application of the anti-slip composition in the form of a mist, i.e., a suspension of aqueous anti-slip composition in air. Yet another aspect of the present invention is the provision of a method of application in which the anti-slip composition is easily applied to a surface and maintains the desired coefficient of friction without the need for pre-treating, rinsing or reapplication.